Perubahan yang indah
by Rothruingwen
Summary: Setelah BOTFA, Fili di nyatakan gugur dalam perang. sementara itu, Legolas Greenleaf menemukan suatu alasan untuk perubahan pada dirinya. Warning : Slash, Legolas x Fili, Alternate Reality untuk BOTFA, OOC, melibatkan banyak karakter dari The Hobbit (Dwarf, Elf, dll).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : The Lord Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning** : Hint slash (untuk jaga-jaga), OOC, Alternate Reality untuk BOTFA, Typo, dll ^^

.

.

.

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti cakrawala diiringi sayup-sayup suara tangisan dan teriakan. Sisa perang masih berserakan menampakkan reruntuhan, bebatuan, hingga ribuan tubuh tak bernyawa yang mulai di selimuti salju. Semuanya dingin, sangat dingin dan gelap, di hiasi perasaan duka yang begitu mendalam bagi siapapun yang kehilangan sanak saudara maupun bangsanya.

Legolas masih berdiri di menara Ravenhill, menatap jauh seakan memperhatikan sesuatu di luar sana. Orang-orang yang mulai meninggalkan medan perang tak sedikitpun membuatnya bergeming. Hanya satu hal yang kini ada di fikirannya, 'Dia tidak akan kembali ke Mirkwood dan tidak mungkin berdiri disana selamanya'.

Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki untuk segera berlalu meninggalkan semua dukanya di tempat yang kini gelap tanpa seorangpun yg hidup kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia hendak menuruni tangga di terowongan Ravenhill, telinga Elf nya menangkap sebuah suara. Dia lalu berhenti sejenak dan mulai menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dia lihat kecuali tumpukan batu dan reruntuhan yang di selimuti salju. Tapi tunggu! Ada pergerakan lemah disana membuat Legolas segera menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Legolas mengungkap tumpukan itu hingga dia melihat sepasang kaki berbalutkan sepatu boot besar. Setelah benar-benar yakin, dia kembali menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menindihnya hingga tampaklah tubuh seseorang yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat.

"Dwarf." Gumamnya pelan.

Dia masih mengingatnya. Salah satu dari Kelompok Thorin Oakenshield yang pernah Ia temui di hutan Mirkwood. Berambut keemasan dengan tubuh yang sangat berantakan dan luka parah. Legolas segera meletakan jariya di hidung Dwarf itu untuk merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Dia hidup." Gumamnya lagi seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan berlalu menembus kegelapan malam.

.

-ooo-

.

"Oin, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Bofur dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"Thorin membaik, luka di perutnya sudah di balut. Tapi perlu beberapa hari untuk membuatnya benar-benar pulih." Jawab Oin sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Dan, Kili? Bagaimana dengan Kili?" Tambah Bofur.

"Lukanya sangat parah, tapi nona Elf itu sedang mengobatinya. Kita hanya bisa berdo'a." Ujar Oin.

Bofur lalu menghela nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba fikirannya kembali tersita oleh Fili yang sampai sekarang belum juga di temukan. Tanpa bicara apapun dia hanya merenung sambil menunggu kedatangan Dwalin dan Nori yang tengah melakukan pencarian.

"Tuan Bofur?" Ujar Tauriel seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana keadaan Kili?" Tanya Bofur dengan refleks.

"Aku telah membalut lukanya dengan daun Kingsfoil. Dia masih demam, tapi semoga saja dia segera pulih." Jawab Tauriel.

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi- tapi Kili terus mengigau dan memanggil- Fili." Lanjut Tauriel seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Semua yang ada disana tertegun. Entah apa jadinya jika Kili siuman dan mendapati Fili tidak ada bersamanya. Dan Thorin? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu kalau keponakannya tidak pulang bersama mereka? Semuanya hanya mendesah pelan merasakan getaran di hati mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Fili? Apa sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Bilbo yang baru saja datang.

"Dwalin dan Nori sedang mencarinya di Ravenhill, tempat terakhir dimana Fili dan Kili terlihat." Jawab Balin.

Bilbo menghela nafas kecewa. "Uhm, bisakah Aku melihat Thorin dan Kili?"

"Tentu." Seru Tauriel yg segera mengantar Bilbo ke ruang penyembuhan.

.

Di Ravenhill.

.

Nori berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Dwalin.

"Dwalin, dimana terakhir Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Nori yang terlihat sangat letih.

"Dia disini, tepat disini. Azog melemparkan tubuhnya disini. Dia seharusnya disini!" Teriak Dwalin frustasi.

Nori hanya menatapnya lalu kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling berharap menangkap suatu pergerakan di tempat itu.

"Semua ini salahku. Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya." Gumam Dwalin menahan tangis.

"Kita semua bersalah. Kita hanya mengingat Thorin hingga melupakan Fili, dan mungkin yang lainnya." Ujar Nori berusaha menenangkan Dwalin.

"Dia sendirian. Dia mati sendirian." Erang Dwalin.

Nori tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam di atas reruntuhan. Hingga akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati keduanya membalikan badan dan kembali tanpa membawa apa yang mereka cari.

..

Semua orang menyambut kedatangan Dwalin dan Nori dengan harapan yang sama. Namun, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat keduanya masuk.

Mereka bisa melihat jelas ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Dwalin maupun Nori, dan tanpa di beritahupun mereka sudah tahu bahwa Fili tidak di temukan.

Keheningan menyelimuti seisi Erebor hingga mentari pagi mulai merangkak memancarkan sinarnya.

.

-ooo-

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, membuat kondisi Thorin dan Kili semakin membaik. Dengan semangatnya untuk tetap hidup, Thorin akhirnya membuka mata. Dia lalu mengerang lemah merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Bilbo yang tertidur di sebuah kursi kecil di dekatnyapun bangun mendengar suara Thorin.

"Thorin." Gumam Bilbo dengan wajah berseri.

"Bilbo." Bisik Thorin hampir tak terdengar.

"Tenanglah, Kau aman sekarang. Perang telah usai, dan- Kita menang Thorin." Ujar Bilbo terharu.

Thorin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Fili, Kili." Gumamnya lemah.

"Uhm, Kili baik-baik saja. Dia ada di kamar sebelah, dan- semoga saja dia cepat pulih." Jawab Bilbo.

"Fili?" Gumam Thorin lagi namun kali ini lebih tegas.

Bilbo terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bicara.

"Maafkan Kami." Gumam Bilbo tak kuasa menatap mata Thorin. "Dia tidak kembali, dia tidak di temukan." Lanjutnya.

Thorin tercekat namun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah Bilbo. Dia mendesah pelan merasakan hantaman keras di hatinya hingga tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi bantalnya.

Bilbo hanya terdiam, merasa canggung dengan situasi yang ada namun tetap berusaha tenang. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar di sebelahnya.

..

"Fili! Aku ingin Fili! Kenapa kalian memisahkan Kami?" Teriak Kili sambil terus meronta.

"Tenanglah, Kau baru saja pulih. Kau bisa kembali sakit." Ujar Tauriel.

Kili lalu terdiam dengan nafas terengah. Rambutnya terjuntai ke depan dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat kalap dan ingin melompat dari tempat tidurnya, namun keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan membuatnya hanya terduduk. Dia masih lemah, seluruh tubuhnya masih sakit bahkan Dia ragu apakah Dia bisa berjalan atau tidak.

"Kili, Kami bersamamu." Gumam Ori seraya mengusap punggung Kili.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membawa pulang Fili? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kili dengan tangisan yang mulai pecah.

"Maafkan Kami, tapi Kami tidak menemukannya." Jawab Dwalin.

"Bagaimana bisa Kalian membawaku pulang tanpa Fili? Kalian tau Aku- Aku-" Kili tidak melanjutkan ucapannya seiring hilangnya kesadarannya.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : The Lord of the Rings dan Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning** : Hint slash (untuk jaga-jaga), OOC Typo, dll.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari menerpa wajah Fili yang kini terbaring di sebuah kamar terang berhiaskan kristal putih. Dia tampak sangat berbeda dengan pakaian sutra dan rambut tergerai tanpa kepangan apapun. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tapi bibirnya bersemu merah menandakan kondisinya yang semakin membaik di banding hari-hari sebelumnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan sepasang manik biru kristal yang sangat terang di terpa cahaya. Dia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk membersihkan penglihatannya lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang belum pernah di lihatnya itu.

Suasana yang sangat sunyi tanpa keberadaan seorangpun membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Perlahan Dia berusaha bangkit, lalu terduduk dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Rasanya sakit sekali, semua tulangnya terasa lepas walaupun pada kenyataannya masih utuh pada posisinya.

Saat Dia tengah sibuk melemaskan tubuhnya, datang seseorang yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Master Dwarf?" Tanya seseorang yang datang tersebut.

"Sangat baik. Terimakasih." Jawab Fili berusaha untuk bersikap seramah mungkin.

Fili mengingatnya. Dia adalah Lord Elrond dan artinya tempat ini adalah Rivendell. Tempat yang pernah di kunjunginya beberapa waktu lalu bersama Kelompok. Seketika dia mengingat smuanya. Perang itu, dan pedang runcing yang menghujam punggungnya. Dia lalu mendesis, merasakan ngilu luar biasa di dadanya.

"Lukamu sudah membaik, jika saja Kau terlambat datang mungkin Aku tidak akan bisa mengobatimu." Ujar Elrond seraya meletakan obat-obatan di meja kecil.

"Maaf jika Aku lancang, tapi- bagaimana Aku bisa berada disini, My Lord?" Tanya Fili dengan sedikit ragu.

Elrond tersenyum lalu menatap Fili yang terlihat sangat gugup. "Legolas menemukanmu hampir mati di bawah reruntuhan."

"Le-Legolas?" Tanya Fili terkejut.

Elrond hanya mengagguk. "Tetaplah beristirahat sampai Kau merasa cukup kuat untuk bangun."

"Tentu. Uhm, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih pada bangsa Elf. Tapi, terimakasih banyak." Ujar Fili.

"Sudah tugasku menolong yang terluka." Jawab Elrond yang kemudian berlalu.

Fili berusaha megatur nafas, membiasakan diri dengan keadaannya. Ingin rasanya Dia menanyakan banyak hal, tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa canggung. Apakah keluarganya selamat? Bagaimana keadaan Kili? Dan satu lagi, kenapa Legolas bisa membawanya kesana? Segala macam pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dalam fikirannya membuatnya merasa sangat pusing.

.

.

.

Di Ravenhill, Kili menatap sekelilingnya yang kini telah mengalami banyak perubahan. Pepohonan dan bunga-bunga bersemi, karena orang-orang mulai membangun kembali tempat yang semula hancur itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu juga, kesedihan dan duka mendalam mereka berubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

Suasana sangat damai, dengan kesejahteraan yang mulai terlihat kembali di sekitar Erebor. Namun tidak untuk Kili, dia masih terluka dan rasanya luka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh.

"Kili, Kita harus kembali." Ujar Bofur yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak pergi dan membiarkannya sendirian disini." Gumam Kili lirih.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Kili, Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Bofur berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dia sendirian, kedinginan, terluka parah, tapi Kita semua meninggalkannya." Ratap Kili.

"Kili, ayolah! Jangan sampai dia bersedih karena kau terus seperti ini." Bujuk Bofur.

"Dia masih hidup, Aku yakin." Gumam Kili.

Bofur hanya menunduk kemudian menuntun Kili yang masih lemah untuk kembali ke istana.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.J.R. Tolkien**

 **WARNING! : alternate reality, alternate ending, slash, boy x boy, gay, OOC, typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** : Hi guys! Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya pic ini di lanjutkan juga ^^

Awalnya kurang begitu niat melanjutkan, karena sedikitnya peminat dan mungkin pair-nya juga aneh. Tambah lagi, semua file untuk chapter selanjutnya hilang (kehapus) :(

Tapi karena ada yang review dan minta melanjutkan, akhirnya kembali semangat dan buat lagi. Yayy XD Big thanks untuk **riinse0** ^^

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Deburan air terjun membelai telinga Fili yang baru saja terjaga. Perlahan dia menggeliat, melemaskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku. Lukanya sudah jauh lebih baik, karena Elrond dan para tabib Rivendell tak pernah lelah merawatnya. Tapi luka dalamnya belum benar-benar pulih, sehingga dia masih memerlukan perawatan khusus.

Perlahan Fili menggeser tubuhnya hingga kedua kakinya terjuntai, menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Walaupun sempat kesulitan, dia akhirnya bisa mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berdiri tegak. Dia lalu melangkah, tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut dan dadanya terasa seperti terhantam. Hal itu membuatnya kembali terduduk sejenak, lalu bangkit kembali dan mengatur nafasnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Fili berjalan tertatih menuju pintu keluar, namun sebuah cermin besar menyita perhatiannya. Ditatapnya lekat benda yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya itu. Rambut tergerai dan pakaian sutra khas para Elf membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda. Tubuhnya pun tampak lebih kurus, tapi jauh lebih bersih dari biasanya. Fili tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ke luar dari kamar.

Di luar langit tampak gelap, dihiasi bintang terang yang bertaburan di sekitar bulan. Fili menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati udara malam yang sangat menyegarkan. Dia merasa sangat bosan karena sudah terlalu lama berbaring di tempat tidur. Suasana sekitarnya juga teramat sepi dan jarang dikunjungi oleh para Elf. Hanya Elrond, para tabib dan beberapa Elf tertentu saja yang pernah ke sana.

Kedua tangannya memegang erat dinding balkon yang setinggi dadanya. Setidaknya dia cukup tinggi untuk bisa melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara asing yang tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Fili terkesiap. Dia segera berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang dia cari sejak lama. Legolas.

"Mm, aku- aku hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Fili yang sedikit gugup.

Legolas mendekat, lalu berdiri di sampingnya. "Seharusnya kau beristirahat, pangeran Dwarf."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah terlalu lama beristirahat. Uhm, pangeran Legolas."

"Oh, tolong jangan memanggilku pangeran. Cukup Legolas."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku juga keberatan jika kau memanggilku pangeran."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi- aku tidak tahu namamu."

Fili tersenyum, nyaris tertawa. "Fili."

"Hmm, Fili."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Legolas. Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Fili menatap wajah Legolas yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, itu hanya kebetulan." Ujar Legolas tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya masih terlontar jauh ke depan.

"Apapun itu, aku berhutang budi padamu. Dan aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan cara apa."

"Dengan sembuh seperti sedia kala." Legolas akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Fili.

Fili membalas senyumannya, menampakkan lesung pipi yang memperindah wajahnya.

"Mm. Legolas, aku sudah lama ingin berbicara tentang ini denganmu. Apakah- kau tahu bagaimana nasib keluargaku?"

Legolas terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah Dwarf di sisinya yang terlihat sangat bersedih. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada kabar tentang kematian Dwarf Erebor. Kecuali-"

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali berita tentang kematian pangeran mahkota. Kematian- dirimu." Lanjut Legolas sedikit terbata.

Fili tersentak. Ternyata tidak ada yang tahu jika dia masih hidup, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Dia juga sangat ingin tahu mengapa para Elf tidak memberitahukan kabarnya pada Thorin. Apakah mereka mempunyai rencana lain? Atau ada pihak lain di balik semua ini? Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa pening.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Fi?" Legolas menatap khawatir.

"Ya. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu Legolas mengangguk dan kembali memandang lurus. Keduanya tidak saling bicara, hanya desah nafas mereka saja yang terdengar. Cahaya bulan yang perlahan tertutup awan menyita perhatian Legolas hingga dia tidak menyadari jika tubuh Fili melemas. Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, tubuh mungil itu ambruk ke belakang tanpa sempat ditahannya.

"Fili!" Legolas menjerit tertahan. Dia sangat panik melihat Dwarf pirang itu terbaring dengan nafas yang sangat memburu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera mengangkat tubuh pingsan Fili menuju kamarnya.

Diletakannya tubuh lemah itu di atas tempat tidur berbalutkan sutra lembut. Legolas menggenggam tangan Fili yang sangat dingin, lalu meniupnya berkali-kali.

"Fili. Fili, sadarlah. Katakan sesuatu!" Legolas mengguncang pelan wajah Fili, hingga terdengar erangan lemah.

"Aku akan memberitahu tabib. Kau tunggu di-" Ucapan Legolas terhenti saat tangan Fili meremas lengannya.

"Temani aku di sini. Ku mohon." Gumam Fili, tanpa membuka matanya.

Legolas mengangguk, walaupun masih sedikit kebingungan akan permintaan Fili. Dia lalu melepaskan tangan Fili yang masih menggenggam erat lengannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia mencoba menyentuh dahi Fili dan menyeka rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa di sadari, dia telah memandangi Dwarf muda itu cukup lama. Mengagumi setiap inchi wajahnya, membayangkan jika suatu saat dia bisa melihat wajah itu setiap hari.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
